Uma Carta que Chegou pelo Correio
by pumpkinsweet
Summary: Claus recebe uma carta e TENTA ler...Mas quem disse que ele consegue? Fic melhor que o Summary eu espero. CressMint e ChesterArche implícitos.


(?): - Olááá! Eu estou aqui para dar alguns avisos sobre a minha fic! É minha primeira fic, não se assustem se ficar uma caca! É uma pena que ToP não tenha muita audiência fora do Japão (pelo menos quase ninguém escreve fics...), mas enfim... Não tem spoilers nem nada do gênero, que eu lembre... Eu vou arranjar um apresentador melhor para a próxima fic, não se preocupem! Ah, eu dedico esta fic para a Kaky (embora vocês provavelmente não saibam quem é)! ToP não me pertence! CressMint e ArcheChester implícitos. Leiam sem mais interrupções!

* * *

**Uma carta que chegou pelo correio**

-Boa noite - cumprimentou uma misteriosa figura feminina – o Correio é aqui, não é?  
- É sim, senhora, mas nós já estamos fechando – respondeu timidamente o atendente novato – Será que a senhora poderia, por gentileza, retornar amanhã?  
- Por favor. É só uma carta. É importante, e eu gostaria que chegasse antes do amanhecer.- Antes do amanhecer? Em condições normais o custo já seria bem mais elevado que o de uma correspondência comum, imagine então se a senhora tentasse enviá-la agora, que já passam das onze da noite...  
- Eu não me importo com despesas. Pagarei a quantia necessária.  
- Sim, senhora. – voltou-se para outro funcionário – ZÉ! CORRE AQUI QUE TEM MAIS UMA CARTA PRA ENTREGAR!

A mulher ficou horrorizada, mas tentou não demonstrar. O outro homem veio correndo e pegou a carta.

- Zé, – falou o atendente com um pouco de impaciência – essa carta tem que estar nas mãos de seu destinatário antes que ele acorde.  
- E como você pretende que eu faça isso?  
- Ué, se vire, corra, alugue um jegue, vá dando cambalhotas...  
- Tá bom, tá bom, já entendi...  
- Muito obrigada, rapazes.  
- De nada, minha senhora...

A mulher foi embora, o atendente ficou olhando. Ela já tinha virado à esquerda havia muito tempo, e ele ficou pensando, distraído... Então foi interrompido por seu colega:

- Nossa, essa mulher pediu um serviço de entrega bem carinho, né? Qual vai ser a minha porcentagem?  
- Porcentag... AHHH eu me esqueci de cobrar!  
- Sua besta! Agora corre atrás dela!  
- Tá, enquanto isso vai entregar a carta!

_  
Na manhã seguinte, na casa de Claus F. Lester..._

-Bom dia pra pra tod...Hum... parece que ninguém acordou ainda...

Mint havia sido a primeira a se levantar. Todos estavam hospedados na casa de Claus havia uns 3 dias, e ela sempre preparava o café da manhã.  
Suzu se levantou uma meia hora depois, quando Mint já havia começado a preparar uma xícara de chá.

- Bom dia, Suzu! Chá?  
- Bom dia. Não quero chá, muito obrigada.  
- De nada. O que você quer de café, então?  
- Não sei. Prefiro esperar os outros e ver o que a maioria prefere.  
- Certo!

-Bom dia! – cumprimentou Cress, saindo do quarto ainda de pijama e todo descabelado.  
-Cress!!! Bom diaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- Bom dia.  
- O que você quer de café da manhã, Cress? Chá? Leite? Café? Suco? Eu encontrei aqui no armário umas bolachas ótimas, espero que o Claus não se importe...  
- Ahhh, eu acho que vou querer café com leite e torradas com manteiga, por favor.  
- Perfeito! Vai ficar pronto num instante!  
- Obrigado. Mint, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje?  
- Não sei... Provavelmente não...  
-Ah. É que eu estava pensando, sabe, se você não gostaria de dar uma volta por aí...  
- Legal, acho que pode ser. Açúcar no café?  
- Sim, por favor. Então, onde você quer ir?  
- Ah, não sei... Já é muita gentileza sua me chamar. Pode escolher o lugar!

- Bom dia! – Chester cumprimentou, saindo do mesmo quarto do qual Cress saíra alguns minutos antes; ele já estava vestido, mas parecia ter se esquecido de ajeitar os cabelos.  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia, Chester!!! Café com leite, né? Espere só um segundinho que já fica pronto!  
- Bom dia, Chester! Dormiu direitinho? O Claus continua lá dentro?  
- Ahem. Mas daqui a pouco ele levanta.  
- E a Arche, Chester? – perguntou Mint – Eu ainda não comecei a preparar o café dela.  
- Ah, essa daí eu prefiro nem olhar.  
- Não seja assim!

- Bom diiia, Cress!!!!!!!  
- Bom dia, Arche! Dormiu bem?  
- Sim, eu tive um sonho lindo! Nós estávamos... hmm... deixa pra lá.  
- Bom dia, Arche! – cumprimentou Mint, a quem a menina nem tinha dirigido a palavra.  
- Ah! Bom dia! E bom dia pra...vocês aí. Então, Cress, eu estava pensando...

- Bom dia!  
- Bom dia, Claus! Espero que você não se importe que eu tenha pego algumas dessas bolachas...  
- Imagina, não tem problema.  
- Bom dia.  
- Bom dia, Claus! – cumprimentou Chester.  
- Bom dia! – Cress ficou aliviado em ter que interromper a conversa com Arche.  
- Bom dia, tio.  
- Já falei para não me chamar assim!  
- Mas você é velho...  
- Não sou, não! Eu estou na flor da idade.

Uma onda de risos invadiu a cozinha. Até a comportada Mint deu uma risada relativamente escandalosa para seus padrões, e Suzu sorriu de leve.

- Humpf... Crianças idiotas.

Ele foi até a porta com o objetivo de se afastar daquelas pessoas irritantes. Estava olhando tranqüilamente pela porta quando um cara apareceu bem na sua frente. Usava um uniforme dos Correios locais tinha um crachá onde estava escrito: "Zé Bryant – Entregador".

- Ah, eu tenho uma correspondência para... ehm... Claus F. Lester. O senhor conhece?  
- Sou eu mesmo. – o homem empurrou a carta em suas mãos e saiu correndo. Claus ainda ficou olhando a figura por alguns minutos, até ele cair no meio da rua.  
- Deixe ele aí, sempre tem alguém que socorre.

Claus foi até a cozinha. Sentou-se a um canto da mesa e observou o envelope por alguns instantes. Nunca recebia cartas. Checou o nome e o endereço. Tudo certo. Virou a carta para verificar o destinatário. Não tinha nome, e um endereço um tanto vago: Aselia.  
Pegou o que pensou ser uma faca bem afiada e tentou abrir o envelope. Mas ele não abriu. Tentou mais algumas vezes, distraído, até que Cress disse algo que o trouxe de volta à realidade:

- Claus...?! Se você está tentando abrir esse envelope, por que não tenta com uma faca ao invés de com uma espátula de geléia?  
- Ah, certo...

Pegou uma faca de verdade e rasgou o envelope. Um perfume muito doce saiu de dentro dele, e Claus imediatamente começou a imaginar coisas. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia haver mandado aquela carta, talvez uma mulher de seu passado. Mas estas eram muitas, e ele não poderia relembrar exatamente quem usava aquele distinto perfume, embora o fato de ser adocicado já excluísse muitas opções.

- Eeeww, feche isso, que cheiro insuportável...  
- Cress! Não seja insensível! O Claus recebeu uma carta... deixe que ele a leia em paz!  
- Certo, desculpe. Eu vou colocar uma roupa, depois a gente pode sair pra dar aquela volta que tínhamos combinado antes do café...  
- Okay...

Claus ficou ali, aspirando cada componente da delicada mistura que compunha a agradável fragrância. Embora doce, não era enjoada, e seu aroma remetia a tempos felizes, embora ele não recordasse exatamente quais.  
Decidiu então começar a ler a carta. No cabeçalho, novamente nada muito preciso.

" Aselia, dia 20 de Fevereiro.

Querido Claus, "

Querido? Quem teria tanta intimidade assim para chamá-lo dessa forma? Se fosse apenas um daqueles inúmeros amores passageiros de seu passado obscuro ele já teria perdido o contato e a intimidade com essa pessoa. Se não continuasse a ler, nunca saberia.

" Há muito tempo que não nos vemos. Eu sinto muitas sauda..."

- Menina irritante!  
- Garoto chato!  
- Garotinha idiota!  
- Moleque chato!  
- Garota infantil!  
- Menino de cabelo azul!  
- Menina de cabelo rosa!  
- Cala a boca!  
- Cala a boca você!  
- Não, cala a boca você!  
- Você!  
- Você!  
- Você você você você você você você você!  
- Não! Você você você você você você você você você você vo...  
- CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS!  
- A culpa é dele!!!  
- Não, é dela!  
- Foi você quem começou, garoto insuportável!  
- Menina metida!  
- Moleque idiota!  
- VOCÊS QUEREM PARAR?!?!  
(_Chester e Arche saem de fininho).  
_- Ahh, assim está bem melhor...

"... eu sinto muitas saudades, de você e d..."

- Ahh Cress... eu não acredito... tem certeza de que vai sair assim?  
- Por quê? Você tem vergonha?  
- Ahh, não, mas olha, eu estou com um vestidinho bem simples, e um sapato normal... Por que você tem de ir com essa roupa?  
- Ah, Mint, mas...  
- CALEM A BOCA, EU ESTOU TENTANDO LER!!!!  
- Ups, desculpe, Claus...  
_(Cress e Mint saem de fininho, conversando baixinho:  
__- Mint, então vem aqui escolher uma roupa pra eu usar...  
__- Certo... Aqui, no quarto de vocês? Okay...)._

"...de você e da maneira como vo..."

- Ahhh! Claus! Me desculpe...  
- "ME DESCULPE"? COMO ASSIM "ME DESCULPE"? VOCÊ DERRUBOU CAFÉ NA MINHA CARTA!!!  
- Ahhhhh, foi sem querer!!!  
- ...Idiota.

Tentou continuar a leitura, mas o café tinha caído exatamente na parte em que ele estava lendo. Resistiu bravamente e continuou a ler a parte não-manchada da carta.

"... , que arrepiava até as flores dos jardins próximos. Daquele seu jei..."

- Claus?!?! O.O" O que é isso que você está lendo? É um verdadeiro atentado ao pudor...

Claus tentou desesperadamente esconder a carta da vista de Chester, mas o horror já estava feito.

- Não é educado ler a correspondência dos outros, sabia?!  
- Não é educado ler esse tipo de coisa na frente dos outros, sabia?!  
- Humpf. Vá embora e me deixe ler.  
- Ahh, não posso atrapalhar esse momento, né?!  
- VÁ EMBORA!!!!  
- Certo, certo...

"...seu jeito de..."

- Atchoooooooo! (espirro)  
- Arghh que nojo! Você espirrou em cima da minha carta!!!  
- Ups, desculpe...  
- Cress, você pode imaginar algo pior do que estar tentando ler uma carta e ser atrapalhado por alguém espirrando nela?!?!  
- Aham... estar tentando ler uma carta, ser atrapalhado por alguém espirrando nela e descobrir que tem uma gosma verde em cima da parte que você estava lendo...  
- AHHHHHHH!!!! TEM GOSMA NA MINHA CARTA!!!!!  
- Hehehe... foi mal... n.n"  
- Foi MUITO mal!

" ...de forma que meu coração saía do compasso e minha respiração..."

- Mwahahahahahaha!  
- Ahn?!  
- Eu voltei, e minha vingança estará completa assim que eu assassinar brutalmen...  
- Cale a boca, eu estou tentando ler!  
- Mas... Eu sou o Grande, o Terrível Dhaos!!!  
- Sério? E eu estou tentando ler! Fique quietinho, sim?  
- Mas...mas... Está tudo planejado... Vocês, meros mortais, ficam apavorados, e então, eu, numa fria demonstração de meu sadismo...  
- Sim, sim, sim... A gente pode ver isso um outro dia, tá?! Agora eu quero ler. Com licença.  
- Mas... o meu plano diabólico...  
- A gente marca um horário.  
- Mas...  
- ME DEIXE LER!  
_(Dhaos vai embora, pasmo)_

"...minha respiração se tornava cada vez mais difícil, mas..."

- Claus, olha, olha, olha, eu ganhei um par de convites para...  
- Cale a boca, Arche, eu quero LER!  
- Ahh seu idiota! Me dá aqui essa porcaria!

Claus tentou impedir, mas a menina tirou a carta de suas mãos e olhou com desprezo. Então, simplesmente jogou-a ao fogo da lareira acesa.

- AHHH O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!?!  
- Joguei a carta no fogo.  
- Sua idiota!!!  
- Idiota é você! Se quiser a carta de volta, pegue então!

Claus enfiou a mão na lareira sem pensar duas vezes e retirou a parte da carta que não tinha virado cinzas. Nela, estava apenas a despedida. Começou a lê-la, para pelo menos saber quem era a misteriosa autora da carta.

"... Espero que possamos nos ver. Beijos, ..."

Um porco selvagem vindo de algum lugar muito remoto passou correndo por Claus e comeu o final da carta. Ele ficou fulo da vida e começou a se descabelar.

_Naquela mesma noite, a muitos quilômetros dali... _

-Boa noite - cumprimentou uma misteriosa figura feminina – o Correio é aqui, não é?  
- É sim, senhora, mas nós já estamos fechando – respondeu timidamente o atendente novato – Será que a senhora poderia, por gentileza, retornar amanhã?  
- Não, desculpe, mas não poderia. É um assunto urgente. E particular – ela baixou o tom de voz. – Aquela carta que trouxe aqui, na noite passada...Ela chegou a seu destinatário?  
- Creio que sim, senhora.  
- Era importantíssimo que ele a lesse. Realmente importante. Será que ele a leu?  
- Imagino que sim, senhora...

* * *

(?): - Waa! Ficou uma verdadeira porcaria, eu sei, mas enfim...  
Regal: - Por que o entregador tem que se chamar Bryant?  
(?): - Porque sim. Reviews please!, nem que seja só para dizer "eu li" (se é que alguém lê fics de ToP)!

**Edit:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Mesmo que sejam poucas eu fico super feliz :D


End file.
